Sad Memories
by Kokoriniwi
Summary: Las tardes ajetreadas sólo le traen un recuerdo a la memoria: Su infancia. Darius no siempre fue un hombre dedicado a la guerra, sin embargo, he aquí la razón de su cambiar de parecer. / Mi punto de vista de cómo fue la infancia de Darius y Draven.


Un largo día de trabajo como general lo tenía destrozado. No había sido una guerra, ni un enfrentamiento con la guardia baja; se trató de una simple planificación. Largas horas debatiendo de cómo debían enfrentarse a las fuerzas demacianas, y de cómo disminuir las pérdidas en medio del campo de batalla. Miles de papeles que revisar, cada uno de ellos con un informe diferente de los expertos exploradores noxianos. Sin duda el firmar y leer cientos de reportes era lo peor de su trabajo.

¿Habrían sido cinco o seis invocaciones las que recibió en aquel entonces? Sus sienes dolían y prefería olvidar lo retrasado que podían ser sus invocadores. ¡A un gilipollas se le ocurrió matar en el último segundo a Soraka y le quitó su preciado pentakill! En fin, había sido un día muy agotador.

Una vez en casa, saludó con la mano derecha a su hermano menor, él, por su parte, se veía jocoso mirando el reflejo de su rostro en el espejo del cuarto de baño. Supuso que no notó cuando llegó. No era del todo malo ser ignorado por Draven, sin la presencia del "pequeño narcisista" podría descansar sin ser interrumpido por sus estúpidos discursos de cómo ejecutaría a los rebeldes de Noxus la semana entrante.

Se encerró en su habitación, se quitó su pesada armadura, y luego se dejó caer sobre su amplio colchón. Su sueño fue inmediato, arrancándole por completo de su conciencia sobre la tierra.

…

—_Darius, mi amor, ¿Puedes ir por tu hermanito? Es hora de comer. Recuerda lo que dijo tu padre, hoy llegará pasada la hora de almuerzo así que podemos comenzar sin él— Una gentil voz se dirigía desde una vieja cocina de madera. El pequeño de tan sólo ocho años de edad asintió con la cabeza, dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios. _

_Su familia se componía por él, su hermano y sus padres. No eran para nada adinerados, pero de alguna forma les alcanzaba para vivir. Su padre era militar, trabajaba para el general de aquel entonces en las líneas frontales, atacando. Su madre era bellísima, tan dulce como la miel en primavera, de ojos brillantes como los mismos eclipses solares, y de una figura espléndida que como buen niño, jamás notó. Era nodriza de una familia noble de Noxus (a pesar de trabajar para la nobleza, la paga era bastante paupérrima), ocupando la mayor parte de su tiempo en dicho lugar, viéndose obligada a llegar entrada la noche, exceptuando los fines de semana. _

_A Darius no le interesaba en lo más mínimo su situación económica, se sentía orgulloso del trabajo que tenía su papá y estaba encantado con los buenos tratos de mamá; no tenían dinero, ni eran conocidos por alguna hazaña en particular, pero tenía felicidad. _

_Así como se lo ordenaron, fue al patio trasero a buscar a Draven, su hermano. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta de brazos cruzados para ver como la maldad pura salía de los poros de aquel pequeño de cuatro años, quemando hormigas con una lupa vieja que había encontrado entre los cajones el último día de limpieza la semana pasada. Una carcajada se escapó de los labios del mayor, carraspeando la garganta para ser tomado en consideración. _

_—¡Hermano!— Vociferó, volteando el rostro para verlo unos segundos, siguiendo luego con sus fechorías. —Ahora estos diminutos sujetos sabrán que Draven es el dueño del mundo— Sonrió con aquellos pequeños dientes filosos, esperando que Darius confirmase aquella postura, cosa que no sucedió. _

—_Venga, deja de matar esos pobres animales y entra a lavarte las manos, mamá ya terminó de cocinar— Rodó los ojos para seguirle con la mirada, puesto la prisa y el hambre que se albergaba en el cuerpo del pequeño Draven eran bestiales. Aguardó unos segundos más en la puerta, mirando el cielo nublado. Probablemente esa tarde llovería. _

_Una vez lavadas las manos de los dos hermanos, se sentaron en la amplia mesa que su padre había confeccionado a base de roble. La porción del día casi alcanzaba a ser generosa, cosa que puso de muy buen humor al más consciente de ambos; eso sólo significaba que el trabajo de sus padres estaba recibiendo reconocimiento, y por ende, la paga comenzaría a mejorar. _

—_Aprovechen de saborear muy bien la carne, no es algo que se pueda disfrutar todo los días— Rió con cierto grado de ironía la mamá de los pequeños, iniciando así una pequeña conversación mientras degustaban el plato. _

—_Qué importa si no podemos disfrutarla todos los días, a mí si puedes disfrutarme siempre. Es por eso que yo soy mejor que cualquier cosa— El comentario de Draven dibujó una preciosa sonrisa en los labios de la fémina, estirando su pálida mano para acariciar sus alborotados cabellos. _

—_Por supuesto que sí, tú, mi pequeña estrella, brillarás más que todos los seres vivos en Runaterra— Darius resopló por lo bajo al escuchar a su madre. De cierta forma creía que ella y su padre eran los culpables de que el menor tuviese tanto carisma y/o cariño por sí mismo. _

_La conversación fue amena y duró hasta poco después de que la ama de casa terminase de lavar los trastes y comenzara a limpiar la mesa. Se escuchó el sonido de la puerta siendo golpeada. La mujer les pidió a sus dos retoños que fueran a recibir a su padre. _

—_¡Papi!— Draven se lanzó a sus brazos, recibiendo un cálido abrazo por parte del mayor, quien lo mantuvo unos segundos consigo y luego lo dejó junto a su hermano para saludarle de la misma forma._

_En sus ojos se instaló una mirada sospechosa, observando hacia izquierda y derecha para cerciorarse de que no fuese escuchado, descubierto o acusado por su bella esposa, agachándose a la altura de Darius. Hurgó en su bolsillo para conseguir extraer un par de monedas, dándoselas a su hijo mayor._

—_Darius, Draven, su madre cumplirá treinta años mañana, así que os ruego que vayáis a comprar algún presente para ella. ¿Creen que están lo suficientemente capacitados para cumplir con esta importante misión?— Ambos críos asintieron con la cabeza, chocando las palmas con las de su padre, saliendo a toda prisa hacia el centro de la ciudad._

_El cumpleaños de "la princesa de la casa" siempre les provocó un grado elevado de ilusión a los dos. Ese día papá no asistía al trabajo, cocinaba la comida preferida de mamá y adornaban la casa llena de globos y chucherías que tanto fascinaban a la mujer. Se trataba de ese día en el año donde abundaba la comida, los dulces y la risas. Por ende, el regalo que debían conseguir tenía que estar por obligación, a la altura de la "ceremonia". _

_El mayor contó el dinero que su progenitor le había facilitado para comprar el obsequio, no era mucho, pero supuso que alcanzaría para aquello que más apreciaba su querida madre; flores. Aquella tenía un pasatiempo único; buscaba el significado de cada flor en un diccionario que su esposo le había regalado el mismo año que decidieron casarse. Gracias a eso, además del esfuerzo extra que hizo en su trabajo para conseguir más dinero, logró confeccionar un pequeño jardín de lindas flores. Entre sus flores favoritas se encontraban las Azaleas (Elegancia), Hortensias (Energía) y los Lirios (Dulzura)._

_Darius consiguió recordar el significado de una flor en particular, el girasol. Sabía que "admiración" era su descripción más furiosa dentro del diccionario, por lo que supuso que representaba el pensamiento de los tres hombres en aquel hogar. He ahí la razón de porqué se detuvo en la florería más connotada de toda Noxus y decidió comprar tres girasoles en una maceta espaciosa. _

_Gran parte de camino de regreso el menor le fue acusando con la mirada. Había cierto disgusto en esos ojos "inocentes". Aunque para ser sinceros, lo que realmente pensaba era que el regalo que había escogido era bastante amanerado. Pero quién era él para juzgar la mente de su hermano mayor, era quien más tiempo pasaba con mamá, así que quizás por ahí iba la explicación. _

—_¿De verdad ese será el regalo de mamá? Los chocolates de la tienda de al lado eran mejor idea— Refunfuñó Draven, sosteniendo la manga de su hermano._

—_Sí, estoy seguro de que le gustarán. Además, la única razón de porqué quieres darles chocolates es porque siempre que papá se los regala, ella termina dándote toda la caja— Le fulminó con la mirada, viendo como el pequeño sonreía de oreja a oreja con los párpados cerrados._

—_Estás celoso porque jamás los comparto contigo.— Y en parte, tenía bastante razón. Era un enano malcriado sin disciplina y así se quedaría si no lo corregía como era debido. _

_Una vez fuera de su casa, Darius se detuvo para entregar la maceta a su hermano, echando un vistazo por la ventana, corroborando de que ninguno de sus padres estuviese en el corredor._

_—Mira, el plan es el siguiente. Yo entraré para distraerla y tú te encargarás de esconder la maceta en nuestro cuarto, así cuando nos despierte antes de irse a trabajar, será lo primero que verá. ¿Entendido?— Draven asintió tomando las flores con ambas manos. Se sentía ansioso por la reacción de su madre ante la sorpresa que le tenían preparada, por lo que le costaba concentrarse y hacer caso con lo que Darius le encomendó. _

_Pasaron los minutos y su hermano aún no volvía, le causaba algo de reproche porque llegó a pensar que se había olvidado de volver por él. Miró el cielo, entonces la lluvia comenzó a caer. Sintió lástima por tener que arruinar la sorpresa, pero no quería ser un problema al enfermarse, así que decidió entrar. _

_Los luminosos ojos de Draven se apagaron cuando notó la razón de porqué su hermano no había salido a recogerlo. Sus pequeñas manos temblaron y se agachó para dejar el macetero y no romper el regalo. Corrió a los brazos de su madre, cogió su mano y se la llevó al rostro._

_—Mami, no tienes que dormir en el piso de la cocina, el suelo está frío y te puedes enfermar— La respiración de la mujer aún no se iba del todo, consiguiendo abrir los ojos al ver a su bebé hablándole muy de cerca. La sangre escurría por su abdomen, su boca y también por sus piernas. Unos cuantos pasos más adelante de ella se encontraba el cuerpo de su esposo, boca abajo, en peores condiciones que ella. Darius se quedó mirándolo, congelado, intentando convencerse a cachetadas de que estaba soñando. Cuando comenzó a sentir el dolor físico, supo que aquello no podía ser más real. _

_Rápidamente se agachó a coger la otra mano de su madre, con la voz sumamente agitada._

—_Vamos, puedo llevarte al hospital, no está tan lejos de aquí— Inquirió, viendo como recibía una negación por respuesta._

_—Darius… Quiero que sepas algo— Tosió, estaba haciendo un último esfuerzo muy grande para hablar. —La gente de Noxus no sabe lo que es el amor. No conocen lo que es una buena vida y por la misma razón es tan cruel…  
Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, de los dos. De cómo han crecido tanto en estos años, de lo maravillosos hijos que fueron conmigo y con su padre...— Una lágrima escapó por su mejilla derecha al decir esta última palabra. Intentó tomar aire, y prosiguió. —Estoy muy segura de él también habría dicho lo mismo… Me da pena no poder seguir criándolos, verlos crecer… Ser exitosos en esta vida… Tal como siempre soñé para usted.— Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar por el llanto inminente, las pulsaciones cada vez se hacían más débiles, mientras que sus pobre hijos no podían controlar sus sollozos. _

_—Mami, no te vayas...— Draven apretó con fuerza su mano, creyendo que con este intento, las cosas cambiarían._

—_Por favor, déjame llevarte al hospital, yo sé que puedo cargarte en mis brazos, te lo debo por todos los meses que me cargaste en tu vientre.— Reiteró Darius, pero aunque quisiera creer que la salvaría, las posibilidades se volvían más y más lejanas. _

_La mujer negó con la cabeza, acariciando el rostro de su hijo mayor. —Tienes que prometer que de ahora en adelante serás fuerte, por ti y por tu hermano… Les espera una vida muy difícil, pero yo confío en que serán capaces de sobrevivir y demostrarle a Noxus que ni la muerte es rival para ustedes— Un fuerte estruendo se escuchó desde la puerta trasera de su hogar, alertando la mirada de la madre de ambos. _

—_¡Váyanse antes de que los alcance!— Aquella frase sólo consiguió romper aún más el pequeño corazón de Darius, secándose las lágrimas con el antebrazo y cogiendo de la mano a Draven para salir de ahí. _

—_¡Espera! ¡No podemos dejarla!— El menor intentó soltarse a gritos y golpes del fuerte agarre de su hermano. Al ver que no lo conseguía, alzó la mano para atrapar nuevamente la mano de su madre, aunque sólo consiguió recoger la maceta antes de partir. _

_—...Los amo tanto, mis pequeños hijos. Vivan todo lo que sea posible, vivan hasta el último respiro, por favor...— La bella mujer sólo consiguió llevarse la mano a la boca, ahogando los sollozos que cada vez se hicieron más fuertes e inevitablemente, audibles para los dos sobrevivientes. _

_Corrieron largos tramos bajo la densa lluvia, corrieron todo lo que sus piernas soportaron. Aquel chiquillo de cuatro años fue el primero en cansarse, utilizando la espalda de Darius para dormir abrazado a los estropeados girasoles durante las siguientes horas que siguió caminando. Intentó alejarse lo más posible de lo que era su antiguo hogar, cayendo rendido en medio de un callejón, con frío, hambre y miedo. Antes de ser devorado por el cansancio, consiguió encontrar una caja lo suficientemente espaciosa para dejar acostado a su hermano menor, estrujando su propio abrigo para dejarlo reposar sobre Draven y así no pasara frío, al menos por esa noche. Se apoyó al lado suyo, intentado cubrir al menos su cabeza del agua, cerrando los ojos; esperando que al dormir, podría llegar al mismo sitio donde fue mamá…_

…

—Bro...— Escuchó muy bajo una ronca voz insistente. —Oye, bro.— Se removió entre las sábanas, esa no se parecía en nada a la voz de su difunta madre. —¡Oye!— Se levantó de golpe, dándose un fuerte cabezazo con su estúpido hermano menor.

—¡Qué quieres!— Le miró haciendo énfasis en su enojo. Su ceño fruncido se calmó a ver los ojos preocupados de ese tipo que no pensaba en nadie que no fuese él. —¿Draven?...—

—¿Podrías soltar lágrimas más seguido? Hasta ahora no había notado lo bien que me veo en el reflejo de tu llanto—Se mofó, sintiendo un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago, riéndose apenas por la falta de aire.

—Largo de mi vista, adoptado.— La risa de Draven se detuvo instantáneamente al escuchar esas crueles palabras. Un infantil puchero se instaló en su rostro, alzando las cejas con pena.

—…¿Eso quiere decir que… que no somos hermanos?— Si existía algo que Darius no podía soportar, era ver a su hermano llorar. Cambió de semblante, dedicándole unas cuantas palmadas en la cabeza.

—No… No lo decía en serio, no llores...— Draven volvió a sonreír.

A pesar de haber escuchado algunas palabras que el mayor balbuceó dormido, decidió no hacer ningún comentario al respecto; entendía muy bien su sufrimiento, y lo mínimo que podía hacer era intentar distraerlo de ese triste recuerdo de su infancia.


End file.
